What if Finnick Didn't Die?
by Percabeth418
Summary: How I presume the outcome of Mockingjay would be if Finnick didn't die. Alright change of plans... Mockingjay remains the way it is but, after the war is over Annie wants to bury Finnick. "They all think he was killed by the lizard mutts as were some of the crew" One problem... FINNICK ISN'T DEAD he's in a coma. *CURRENTLY ON HOLD* To can focus on CLASSIFIED... Won't be abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey t's Percabeth418... Surprise I do Hunger Games too! This is going to be my first Hunger Games fanfiction, so I am pretty excited! I just finished watching 'The Hunger Games: Mockingjay part 2'... it was awesome! Okay, okay, I know I'm a little late on the HG trend... but my parents wouldn't let me read the books, or watch the movies, but now that Iv'e one both... I'M OBSESSED! I can't stop thinking about it! It's "ALWAYS" on my mind... pun intended! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!... REVIEW! :) love you guys... I'll be back soon xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	2. Chapter 1: Finnick!

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update… my laptop died, and I lost my charging cord. Then, I found my charging cord… and my household got 2 puppies! Btw they are a Lab, German Shepherd, and Pitbull, mix. They are so freaking cute… they are brothers, and look like polar opposites. Comet, is a tannish-yellow, and Gunner is black. They are only six weeks old! Okay, we also got 8 ducklings, 7 chicks...4 are hens and 3 are roosters, and 5 quails. The quails are quiet...unlike the ducklings, chicks, puppies, and my 7 year old little sister (lol)… which is nice… but they smell like complete s**t. Well to be fair, all of them smell like complete s**t… but those quails though… I had to wrap a pair of leggings around my face… and yes...they were clean. I couldn't find any of my scarves… So, that should give you a pretty good idea of how bad it must've smelled. Anyway, this is my excuse for not updating...and no, I am not lying about this. This… has been my life recently. Okay, on with the story… Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: Finnick!

Finnick's pov:

Katniss screamed my name as the Capitol mutts yanked me off the ladder. I smacked my head hard on the wooden dock leading to the ladder, and fell into the cold water. More mutts came, more, and more, and more. All of them attacked me at once. I knew right there that I was a dead man. I no longer had my knife. I had thrown it into the back of a mutt that was pursuing Katniss, on her way up the ladder. I now had no weapon, there was no way I could fight off that many mutts at once. "Katniss!" I screamed out in horrible pain, "Katniss! Katniss!"

I just thought of Annie, and how much I love her, how much I love her smile, and the beautiful sound of her laugh, and how it made me feel when I was the one who made her do so. I couldn't just leave my poor little mad girl all alone, but I didn't know what else I could do... it was over for me.

Katniss's pov:

I had just reached the platform to the next tunnel, where Peeta, along with Gale, and the others were waiting for me, when I turned around to see if more mutts were coming... "Finnick!" I screamed as I watched him get yanked off the ladder. He smacked his head hard on the dock, fell into the water, and was pulled underneath by the mutts.

"Katniss!" Finnick screamed my name, "Katniss! Katniss!"

"Nightlock, nightlock… nightlock." I whispered and dropped the holo down the ladder.

Finnick's pov:

I got a quick glimpse of something falling… it was small and… it was the holo.

**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-BOOM!-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**

The last thing I remember, is watching the holo fall, then being drug underwater by the mutts and seeing the fire from the self-destructing holo, from underwater, but then… everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2:

Annie's POV:

"Finnick is dead…" I am raising our son Finn alone, as a single mother. It's hard at times. I'm not sure how to raise a young boy, me being a woman, so most of the time I just ask myself,"What would Finnick do if he were here?" and do that… *crying* "I miss him so much." *crying*

Katniss POV:

"Poor Annie," I wish Finnick were there to help her. Peeta and I often visit her in District 4, to help… Although Peeta does most of the helping with the child.

As the children grew older they became the best of friends. My son Rye and daughter Willow, have become quite fond of Finn. When we would travel to District 4 to visit, the kids would always play together down by the water.

It was strange not having to deal with The Capital's wrath. That is what I grew up having to deal with, having to fight against, having to do. I'm glad my children will never have to endure the pain, hardship, loss, and suffering, that Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and I had too. I am glad they are where they can be safe, live happily, and be free. The Capital can hurt us no longer, and can harm us no more. Peeta and I can live out the rest of our lives in peace. Things were now calm, slow, and steady. But that didn't last very long…

Annie wanted to be able to bury Finnick's body, but… I didn't want to return to that place. How could we even be sure that his body was still where we had left it, where we had left him…

Honestly, the main reason I'm afraid to go back there, **(Yes afraid... Katniss Everdeen, was afraid)** is because of Peeta. I didn't want to bring Peeta back to that place. When we had lost Finnick, Peeta was still in his hijacked state of mind. Going back down there might trigger some of his hijacked emotions. I can't bear to see him like that again. The Capital stole him from me. They made him forget me… the real me. He was miserable. I can't bear to see him broken like that; not again, never again.

I will go, I won't tell him, I won't tell Peeta where I'm going… He'll try to come, and protect me and endanger us both…

 **Sorry it's so short… be back soon!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	4. Hey I'm looking for a co-author!

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know you're probably really pissed at me… *exaggerated sigh* But I have some news!**

 **I know I haven't been updating a lot, okay… okay… fine, at ALL lately and I'm really sorry for that, but I was just had a lot going on with school and everything… Anyway!**

 ***~REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS!~***

So I'm looking for some help with my stories! I am looking for a few people who are open to being kind of like a beta reader to me; well... not exactly a beta reader... but- You know what… just keep reading…

I'm looking for someone who I can PM my plot line ideas for the chapters, or maybe my hopeful plot line for the story in general.

I would give you my plotline ideas for the next three or four chapters ahead of time, all at once. This way, you can get an idea of where I hope to go with the story, or just that chapter even. If you have any major plot twist ideas, or suggestions you think would improve the story, you can PM me. Once you PM me your plotline ideas, I'll decide whether or not I would like to add them in. (But I am usually very open to new ideas and will probably say yes)

You would then write the chapter, and PM it to me. I'll go over it and tweak it if I see necessary, or whatever the case, then PM it back to you for approval and make sure you're okay with, (if any at all) the changes I may have made. Then I will upload the chapter! This way with more help I get the chapters out and will therefore be updating much more frequently! You of course get full credit for your work! As well as a shout out when each chapter is uploaded.

So that is pretty much the process I hope to go through, and how things would work. I will of course write on my own when I can, and update as well. With a sort of co-author, my stories would be updated much more frequently!

In return for all of your help, I'll review most, if not all of your chapters on as many of your stories as you want me to!

Also… surprise! I have two accounts! I use the other one for reviewing only! I'll right a bonus chapter on one of my stories of your choice and PM it, to whoever can figure out which one other account is mine! I'll give you a hint! *It has to do with my dog!* if you go back to when I first started fanfiction... my dog's name is up there somewhere... Anyway! Thanks so much for understanding the super long wait! Love you guys! Oh… and I'm sorry this wasn't a real chapter!

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


End file.
